BBRae Songfics
by Cartoonicat
Summary: A composition of BBRae songfics including humor, friendship, and romance. Enjoy!
1. Shut Up and Dance by Walk The Moon

I regret to inform you that I do not own the Teen Titans, nor am affiliated with Walk the Moon.

**Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon**

There she was, donning a racer front party dress in the deepest shade of blue, sitting by her lonesome at one of the tables on the outskirts of the dance floor. He couldn't help but stare at how the indigo fabric blended dreamily with her ashy skin, or how exceptionally shiny her violet locks appeared to be under the lights. If only he could see for himself if her hair was as soft as it seemed…

A hearty laugh broke him from his trance-like state, reminding him that there were people in the room possibly witnessing his ogling of his half-demon teammate. Beast Boy blinked before turning his head towards his cybernetic friend, who was grinning down at him with his one human eye.

"You gonna ask her to dance or what, grass stain?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow, nodding his head subtly towards their friend across the room and achieving a genuine look of confusion from the green changeling.

Beast Boy realized what he was implying, his face turning a dark shade of red, "W-what are yo- N-no! Why would I? Pffffffffft!"

The cybernetic teen let out another laugh as nudged the changeling a step or two forward, "Relax, man, I'm just messin' with ya."

Flustered, Beast Boy crossed his arms and muttered under his breath. Again, Cyborg nudged him, causing the younger boy to toss up his hands in exaggeration, "Quit it, Cy!"

Cyborg bellowed a laugh, "Ahh, come on. You can't tell me all that starin' at her was for nothin'. Just go ask her to dance, man."

"You _do_ realize this is Raven you're talking about, right? _Raven_, the girl who likes to throw me out of the tower for the tiniest things, like, ever!" the changing ranted, not amused, "And I wasn't staring at her!"

The eldest titan shook his head endearingly at Beast Boy's blushing face, before glancing across the way once more at their friend, "Usually she's tossing you out of the window for invading her personal space or makin' too much noise. Or trying to glue her hands to the videogame controller."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to retort, but couldn't think of a good comeback, so he resolved to just stand there in a grumpy silence.

"Come on, grass stain. She might say yes," Cyborg pressed further.

The changing rolled his eyes dramatically, "Yeah, and _I'll_ wolf down a hamburger after this. Again, this is _Raven_ we're talking about."

Cyborg rolled his eyes in return, shaking his head.

"What is it about friend Raven you are discussing?" Neither titan had noticed the approach of a giddy Tamaranean, however, and were both shocked out of their suits at her unexpected presence.

"GAH!"

"HOLY-"

Starfire watched the boys react with amused eyes, now sparkling with even more interest, "Have I stumbled upon the act of the gossiping?"

"N-no way, Star!" Beast Boy laughed nervously.

Cyborg shook his head, then glanced down at the green teen and grinned. "Nah, BB here was just telling me how much he wanted to dance with-"

"THE NIGHT AWAY!" Beast Boy interjected loudly, elbowing the robotic teen in the side and earning a few stares from the party guests nearby.

The Tamaranean tilted her head at the changeling's odd behaviour, but decided not to question it. She was dressed in a bright green sweetheart dress, coated in rhinestones, that cut off mid-thigh. Beast Boy couldn't deny his alien teammate looked gorgeous, but even so, he kept feeling his eyes being drawn towards the opposite end of the room.

Cyborg noticed Beast Boy spare a quick glance in Raven's direction, only to witness his face fall dramatically. Curious, the tin man looked in the same direction.

Raven was gone.

"Well dang, BB, now you can't ask her to dance!" he grinned, despite feeling somewhat let down at his friend's missed opportunity.

Beast Boy's eyes widened before narrowing, his mouth forming into a comical pout, "Dude!"

Starfire raised an eyebrow, "Friend Beast Boy, did you wish to partake in the dancing activity with friend Raven?"

"N-No!" he denied, but his blushing face gave away the truth.

Starfire shook her head at him, "Now, friend, there is no use in denying it! Your face is doing the blushing and you are acting very strange."

"I-"

"Probably because he _is_ strange, Starfire," Raven drawled, walking up beside the changeling, promptly causing him jump a good foot away from her.

"Raven!" Beast Boy squeaked, earning an amused snicker from his cybernetic teammate and a curious smile from the alien.

She blinked slowly at his antics, unamused, before glancing at their teammates.

Cyborg, not willing to let the moment slip by, began guiding Starfire away from the two, "Hey Rae! Sorry, can't talk, gotta go… uh… show Star something!"

"But friend Cyborg-"

"Come on, Star!"

Raven raised an eyebrow as he proceeded to herd the Tamaranean away from her and the changeling, who, she noticed, appeared quite flustered.

An awkward silence drifted between the two as Beast Boy stood there uncomfortably while Raven eyed him suspiciously.

_What did he do this time?_

_Ohmygodshe'sstandingrighttherewhatdoIdo-_

"Beast Boy."

"I'M NOT-" he panicked, before registering that she had merely said, "Oh, uh… y-yeah?"

Raven narrowed her eyebrows slightly, before rolling her eyes and brushing off his odd behaviour as him just being Beast Boy. She glanced over at the dance floor, then inadvertently back at him. The two made eye contact with each other, yet neither one could quite formulate words to the questions in their heads.

_Do you want to dance?_

"Do you want to dance?" they asked in unison, surprising each other. Raven blinked, a small blush adorning her cheeks, as Beast Boy's eyes widened and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really? Yeah!" Beast Boy beamed, before pausing and clearing his throat, "I mean, yeah. Sure. If _you_ want to. Since it's a party and everything, and, uh-"

"Beast Boy." The demoness raised an eyebrow endearingly as the changeling stood upright, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, Rae?"

"Shut up and dance with me."

**A/N: Hey guys! I heard the song Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon earlier today and couldn't help but think of Beast Boy and Raven. So, naturally, I **_**had**_ **to write about it - and here we are! I'm thinking of writing a multi-chapter story comprised of song inspired oneshots. Stay tuned~**

**Rate &amp; review? I'd love to hear from you! (:**


	2. Lonely Tonight by Blake Shelton

I do not own the Teen Titans, sorry!

**Lonely Tonight by Blake Shelton**

Beast Boy sat on the common room couch, staring mindlessly at the television before him. In his hands lay, limply, his gamestation controller. Videogames couldn't fix this, nor could the untouched comfort food he brought over from the kitchen.

_I'm sorry, Beast Boy… but I'm not the girl you're looking for,_ her voice echoed in his head. The changeling shook his head and set down the controller, opting to close his eyes to relive the memory instead.

_They were walking, hand in hand, from the mini-golf course when suddenly Terra let go. "Beast Boy, I…" she mumbled, avoiding his eyes._

_Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and stopped walking, willing her to do the same, "What's wrong?"_

_The blonde girl crossed her arms and shook her head, trying to find the words._

"_Terra?"_

"_I don't think I can do this, Beast Boy, I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm not the Terra you remember and I never will be."_

_Beast Boy's ears dropped, realizing where this was going, "But… wait, Terra! Haven't you enjoyed the last few weeks?"_

_She smiled solemnly, "I have, but it's just… you don't like _me_, Beast Boy. You like _her_."_

_The changeling raised his eyebrows in exasperation, "What? Who? No, Terra! I only like you."_

"_You like the old Terra, and that just isn't me," she spoke softly, looking down at her bare hands._

_Beast Boy shook his head, trying to believe she wasn't leaving him for the third time, "Terra, please-"_

"_I'm sorry, Beast Boy… but I'm not the girl you're looking for. I never will be," Terra looked into his eyes before quickly averting her gaze downwards. She took a step back, "I should go."_

"_Wait!" he felt as though his heart was about to explode as his girlfriend - or rather, ex-girlfriend - turned and made her way down the sidewalk in the opposite direction they were heading._

"_I'm sorry!" was the last thing he heard her say before she broke into a run and turned the corner._

_The changeling stood there, dumbfounded and hopelessly heartbroken._

Raven sat on the park bench by her lonesome, contemplating the events that had transpired not an hour ago. Before she knew it, a warm and stinging sensation developed in her eyes and she fought to blink away the unwelcomed tears.

"No," she told herself sternly, "I will not cry over this… it was just a stupid fling." Yet, it was much more than that to her, though the empath would never admit it. Aqualad had been the first guy since Malchior who showed her interest, but this time, he was genuine and sincere and didn't try to manipulate her as the dragon had done. Granted, they had only been going out for a few weeks, but those few weeks were pure bliss - he'd willingly went along at her pace and had never done anything to upset her. Aqualad was a true gentleman.

But even gentlemen get bored.

_It was about 6 o'clock as the lovely couple enjoyed the last few bites of their ice cream cones. The sun would be setting soon, so the two figured it was time to head back to the tower and bid their farewells._

_Raven stood and looked down at her atlantean boyfriend, smiling softly, "Ready to go?"_

_Nodding, Aqualad stood and offered her his hand, "Yep. Let's head back."_

_Instead of teleporting back to the tower, Aqualad and Raven decided it'd be more refreshing to take the trip by foot - it would give them more time together before Aqualad was due back at Titan's East and Raven's own responsibilities consumed her focus._

"_Haha," Aqualad let out a chuckle, describing a conversation he had with marine life earlier that week, "and the dolphin said…"_

_The empath listened intently. She was fond of the stories he would tell, even if they always included fish._

"_Raven?"_

"_Hm?"_

_Aqualad hesitated before diving headfirst into the subject, "I think we need to talk."_

_Having read this scenario countless of times in her action-romance novels, Raven immediately stood rigid, "About what?"_

_The atlantean dropped his hand from hers and sighed, but maintained contact, "These last few weeks have been great, Raven, but…"_

_Her heart sped up uncomfortably, "...but?"_

"_I don't think we're cut out for… this," he tried to explain, gesturing to the two of them._

_Raven narrowed her eyebrows, "This? You mean a relationship?"_

"_Ah, yeah. I really care about you, but honestly, we're more like friends than, well… romantically involved," Aqualad nodded sheepishly before regaining his confidence and holding eye contact with the demoness._

"_So you're breaking up with me because we aren't in a relationship, even though we are?" she deadpanned._

_Aqualad shook his head vigorously, "No! No, no. We _are _in a relationship, but it just doesn't feel like one. We haven't even kissed, Raven!"_

_It was true that the couple had yet to share their first kiss, but it wasn't because Raven lacked affection for him. The demoness was aware she wouldn't be Aqualad's first kiss, and the idea that she'd have to prove herself was daunting - she simply wasn't confident enough, which caused her powers to flicker whenever she entertained the notion of sharing her first kiss with the atlantean. "I thought you were okay with going at my pace? You know about my powers."_

"_I do know and I am - erm, was. It's just… I don't know… I think we're better off as friends," the atlantean attempted a smile._

_Raven closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, "I'll talk to you later, Aqualad."_

"_Uh, okay… do you want me to walk you-"_

"_No. I'm perfectly capable of reaching home by myself," her eyes shot open with an icy glare that made the boy's skin crawl._

_Aqualad cleared his throat nervously, "Well… I'll see you around, I guess?"_

_Raven nodded before turning around and walking deeper into the park, not bothering to see if he had left. She couldn't go back to the tower like this - if she did, she'd probably break the whole foundation and they'd have no home. This is why someone like her shouldn't develop feelings._

Beast Boy spared a glance at the clock, noting that the time was now 7:23 at night. Starfire and Robin had ventured into the city for the day, whereas Cyborg had gone to Titan's East to help Bee fix their generator after a nasty blackout a tussle between the twins and Speedy caused. Even Raven was out having a good time with her _boyfriend_.

"Pfft, _boyfriend," _the changeling didn't like the way it sounded on his tongue. Sure, he was glad Raven had found happiness, but the fact that _he_ wasn't the only one making her smile anymore was… disheartening. With a sigh, the changeling deflated further into his spot on the couch, "I wish she was here."

It took Raven everything she had to swallow the prickling sensation of tears and man up enough to head back to the tower. She had expected everyone to be gone - either on dates or maintenance runs - so when she entered the common room to find Beast Boy sitting idly in front of the television, her anxiety spiked. What little mascara and eyeliner she had decorated her eyes with prior to her mess of a date had been smeared onto her cheeks by tears and her hands. Quickly, opting out tea for once, Raven enveloped herself in black energy as she prepared to teleport away.

"R-Raven?" Beast Boy's throat cracked as he spun around on the couch, having caught a whiff of her ashy yet herbal scent.

Something in the way his voice gave caused Raven to hesitate, but not completely abolish the idea of retreating to her room, "What?"

"Why are you… do you want to hang out?"

_Of course_, she mused darkly, _he's just bored._ The demoness shook her head, "No."

His ears drooped as she began phasing through the floor, "Raven, wait! Please?"

"Why don't you go ask Terra? It's not a school night," Raven suggested half-heartedly before feeling despair wash over her, emanating from her green teammate, "is it?"

Beast Boy shook his head, resting his chin on the backrest of the couch, "It's not, but…"

Raven raised an eyebrow, phasing back out of the floor. What was going on?

"Well… she kind of… Terra broke up with me," he sighed, pouting in a way that his fang poked out from his bottom lip more so than it normally would.

She felt a pang of guilt go through her, "I'm… sorry."

The changeling sighed, then blinked in confusion when he felt the cushion beside him dip down under the empath's weight. He looked over at his friend and smiled softly at her company.

Feeling a bit awkward under his gaze, Raven appreciated the fact that her hood was up. She returned a small smile to him before looking down at her hands perched delicately in her lap, "Looks like neither one of us had a good night."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "Did you and Aqualad…?"

She nodded, balling her hands into fists as she attempted to maintain control of her emotions, "Yeah. I guess he got bored of me."

"Bored of you?" Beast Boy let out a surprising laugh, "That guy doesn't know what he's missing!"

A small blush crept onto her cheeks, "I guess so. Thanks, Beast Boy."

Her green teammate smiled his signature toothy grin before the loneliness struck again, causing his cheerful expression to falter. Leaning back against the backboard, the changeling sighed again, "I don't know why this keeps happening."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he began, "this is like the third time Terra's just… left me. Remember?"

Raven nodded in understanding. It was true; the first time, Terra left them and joined Slade. When she finally redeemed herself, her sacrificed turned her to stone. Now, after months of fruitless pursuit, Beast Boy had finally convinced her to give him a chance - but to no avail, apparently. "Maybe it's for the best," she shrugged slightly, not entirely sure what to say.

Beast Boy groaned appreciatively, "Well, it'd be great if it wasn't, 'cuz then I'd have a chance with her."

The empath listened as he went on about how much he liked Terra; her looks, her personality, the good times they had together, everything. Such words couldn't help but make her feel a little uncomfortable - why couldn't someone feel that way about her?

"And that time at the carnival, before Slade interrupted…" he went on, feeling a lump swell in his throat.

Raven, having had enough, stood abruptly and turned to leave.

"Raven wait- I'm sorry," Beast Boy's words caught her mid-stride, "You're hurting, too, and here I am going on about Terra."

The empath shook her head, "It's fine-"

"No, it's really not, Rae." The changeling reached up to grab her hand and pull her back down on the couch beside him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Surprised at the contact, Raven was once again thankful for her hood's camouflage as pink tinged her cheeks. She merely shrugged, which wasn't a satisfying enough answer for Beast Boy.

"You _can_ talk to me, y'know? You're not alone, Raven," the changeling hadn't removed his hand from hers, causing the empath's blush to darken.

"I know, it's just… difficult, I guess," she began to explain, slowly turning her palm upright so their fingers were nearly intertwined.

Beast Boy smiled softly and intertwined their fingers hesitantly, torn between the possibility she might throw him out the window and wanting to show her he cared, "Yeah. Dating is…"

"A pain," the empath smirked from beneath her hood.

"Exactly," the changeling chuckled quietly, briefly glancing down at their hands, "Hey Rae?"

She glanced over at him, "It's Raven. What?"

"Hehe, sure thing, and… uh…" Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Do you wanna watch a movie?"

The changeling misinterpreted her contemplative silence as rejection, "N-not a scary one! Wouldn't want your powers going crazy, but, like-"

"I'd like that, actually"

"Really?"

Raven nodded, eliciting a large smile from her green-skinned teammate.

"Awesome!" he beamed, "What kinda movies do you like?"

The empath shrugged, not quite sure of that herself - she preferred books instead of movies in general.

Beast Boy made a move to stand up in search of a DVD, but sat back down as Raven's grip on his hand tightened. He looked over at the empath to find her casually avoiding eye contact, staring at the arm of the couch. "Maybe we can, uh… find one on TV instead?" he suggested, leaning into the back of the couch once again.

Nodding slightly, Raven spared a quick glance in his direction - he was still looking at her. Their eyes made contact and neither one could bring themselves to look away. It was then that Beast Boy noticed the smudges of mascara on her pale cheeks, illuminated from the TV.

"Raven…" he reached out to pull her hood down, but she looked away from him and untangled their fingers.

"Don't," she warned half-heartedly, crossing her arms in front of her defensively.

Beast Boy's heart broke a little as she closed off from him again, "Raven, I'm here for you. I'll _always_ be here for you, no matter what. You don't have to be so lonely all the time."

Too embarrassed to formulate words, the empath merely nodded in acknowledgement. Surprise overtook her as she felt her teammate's scrawny arms wrap around her in a loving embrace, "B-Beast Boy, what are you-"

"Shush, I'm giving you a hug," he declared, scooting closer to her so their bodies weren't so far apart.

Despite her initial coldness, Raven couldn't bring herself to push him away. Instead, she turned towards and leaned into him, burying her face in the crook of his neck while wrapping her arms around his torso. "Thanks…" she muttered.

The feeling of her breath on his neck sent a shiver down Beast Boy's spine, but he didn't let go. "Any time, Rae…" he breathed, "...any time."

Hesitating slightly, Raven broke the embrace and leaned back to look him in the eyes. Her face was flushed, no longer due to her earlier bouts of crying but because of the proximity between the two titans. As if on cue, they slowly began to lean in.

"I should… probably go," Raven mumbled, her eyes fluttering closed.

Beast Boy continued leaning in, as did she, and couldn't help but smile at her contradicting actions.

"Before we do," she leaned in, "something we'll regret."

Their lips melded into one another tenderly, albeit a bit unsure at the start. Raven soon deepened the kiss by crawling into her teammate's lap, straddling him and inadvertently knocking him off balance. Beast Boy's eyes shot open as they fell back onto the remaining space of the couch, yet fluttered closed as he felt all the memories of Terra slip away.

It felt like hours but, in reality, only a few minutes had passed before Raven pulled back enough to look her friend in the eyes. She had an uncharacteristically glazed over expression, having enjoyed the kiss immensely, "Beast Boy?"

"Hmm?" the changeling was equally dazed by their shared intimacy.

The demoness opened her mouth but found that nothing came out. Her mind was a blank slate, except for the desire to kiss him once more.

So she did, and he gladly kissed her back.

**A/N: Hello again! I totally fell in love with this song and the plot someone requested - hence why this oneshot is, well, ridiculously long. The story kind of just wrote itself, I suppose. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it (especially the person who requested it) and will stay tuned for more upcoming stories. Thanks for reading~**

**Rate &amp; Review? 3**


	3. Dark Horse by Katy Perry

I am not the owner of Teen Titans or affiliated with Katy Perry.

**Dark Horse by Katy Perry**

Raven was _not_ happy. She stood there, arms folded across her chest, with her expression set in a permanent glare as the revived geomancer chatted away excitedly to _her_ friends. Sure, she was grateful her old teammate had saved them from impending doom, but they wouldn't have been in that situation if it wasn't for her insecurity and overall betrayal.

Not to mention, the blonde was fawning over her green teammate like a party girl would over vodka. The demoness felt her insides boil dramatically as she lifted her hood to conceal her face, which, thankfully, shielded her expression from the others.

"Beast Boy, that's _so_ funny!" Terra laughed heartily, draping her arm over his shoulder. It was as if she never left, never joined the enemy, never tried to _kill them_.

The changeling grinned triumphantly, shooting a glance back at Raven, "See that Rae? Someone thinks I'm funny!"

"At least someone does," Cyborg chuckled.

"Hey!"

Unamused, the demoness rolled her eyes before picking up her book from the counter and heading out of the room without a word.

"Is she okay?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

Beast Boy shrugged, "You know Raven, she just gets weird sometimes."

Robin rubbed his chin contemplatively, "Usually not without reason, though."

The resident Tamaranean shook her head and smiled, wrapping the geomancer in a bone-crushing hug once more, "Friends, please, let us enjoy the celebrating of friend Terra's return to us!"

"T-Thanks," Terra barely managed before being released, finally able to breathe.

Raven walked into her room, shutting the door with the swish of her hand, and leaned back against it. She let out an incredulous laugh, shaking her head, "You've got to be kidding me."

It had been about a year since Beast Boy attempted to bring Terra back to the tower after her miraculous revival, so for her to suddenly show up at the tower, unannounced, didn't sit well with the empath. After the geomancer broke her friend's heart, the green teen had found comfort in Raven and the two had become much closer friends. Over time, the empath could sense the loneliness and longing within her friend slowly evaporate - Beast Boy was healing. How could Terra really come back after all this time? After all the pain she put the team through? Raven didn't see this ending well, but then again - though she'd never admit it - she'd been wrong before.

Shaking her head to clear the raging thoughts, Raven pushed off the door and balled her fists. She and the changeling didn't spend the last year together, bonding, for Terra to suddenly reappear and disrupt it with whatever she had planned for the Titans. The geomancer may have saved them, to which Raven was initially grateful, but a year's worth of thinking brought new revelations: Terra had betrayed them. No matter her reasons or the fact that she redeemed herself, the geomancer had put them - put Beast Boy - in harm's way, and for that, Raven could not forgive her.

_Or are you just jealous? _A sultry voice cooed in her mind.

"What? Of course not," the demoness narrowed her eyebrows. She recognized the voice, which belonged to one of her many color-coded emotions, but failed to lock it away in the depths of her psyche.

_Come on, Rae-Rae, admit it._

"There's nothing to admit."

_Oh, please. We all know how you feel about Beast Boy._

"No-"

_You're not mad because Terra betrayed you. You're mad because you were _this _close to winning him over and now it's all for naught._

"You don't understand, it's not like that," Raven denied half-heartedly.

_No, Raven, it's you who doesn't understand._

The empath gripped her head and shut her eyes tight, as if blocking out the physical world would save her from what was inside, "I'm-"

A knocking on her door silenced the voice and startled the empath nearly out of her cloak. She had been so absorbed in the conversation that she hadn't noticed the approaching presence of someone outside her door. Expanding her powers just a tad further, she recognized the radiating optimism to be that of Beast Boy's. Of course it'd be Beast Boy.

"Hey, Raven?" three more knocks sounded, "You in there?"

Grudgingly, Raven turned and slid the door open.

_Open your eyes, Raven._

Beast Boy's cheeky smile brought out a small one of her own, "We're all going for pizza. Did you wanna come, too?"

"I…" she hesitated, before nodding.

"Great!" the changeling's eyes lit up and he reached for her hand, promptly pulling her out of her room and eagerly down the hall.

A blush lit up her face as she looked down at their joined hands, fingers surprisingly intertwined. Beast Boy was holding her hand! The thought made her stomach do somersaults. It wasn't that Beast Boy had never done so - oh, no, he'd held her hands plenty of times in the past few months - but the fact that Terra had returned and he was still willing to commit such acts of innocent intimacy bewildered her.

Raven was so distracted that when her teammate came to a halt, she nearly crashed into him. Looking around to see if anyone had noticed, she was relieved to see they were only are the door to the elevator and that nobody but the changeling was present. She sighed in relief.

"You okay?" Beast Boy stepped into the elevator, inspecting the panel to his right.

The empath nodded, noticing that he was still holding onto her hand. Blushing even more, now, she reached up and pulled her cloak farther forward so as to better conceal her face.

"Aha!" the changeling exclaimed triumphantly, pressing the button that would take them to their friends in the garage. He leaned back against the railing of the elevator before looking over at his teammate, "So…."

Raven did not reply, opting to remain in silence. There were too many things going on in her mind, especially with Terra's return.

_Terra._

The name caused Raven drop her hand from the changeling's, hiding it beneath her cloak instead.

Beast Boy raised both eyebrows, "Rae? Did I do something wrong?" The empath had become so much more open with him that her sudden act of coldness was abnormal - at least to him.

"I'm fine, Beast Boy," she deadpanned, making brief eye contact to sell her lie.

But the changeling knew her better than that. He glanced at the control panel and hit a button, promptly halting their descent, before challenging her, "No, you're not. Ever since Terra showed up you've been in a bad mood."

"I have not," she drawled, "and you do know that I could just phase out of here, right?"

The changeling paused, "Uh… yeah, I knew that. I did it because…" he fought to think up an excuse.

Raven shook her head, "You're an idiot."

"Thanks, Rae," he grinned, then crossed his arms stubbornly. "Now what's wrong? Don't tell me somethin's not, 'cuz you almost threw me out the window earlier and you haven't done that in months."

Realizing he was right, Raven had no idea how to continue the conversation. She could tell him the truth - but what was the truth? That she was jealous of Terra and had feelings for him? Were they even feelings?

"Raven?"

She looked down at the floor, weighing her options. "Do you really want to know?" the empath shifted her downcast gaze to the elevator doors in front of them.

"Yes! I just want you to talk to me," he reached for her hand again, daring to push aside the hem of her cloak, as he had countless other times.

The demoness crossed her arms instead, "Terra, she- I... don't know, exactly."

_Liar. Just tell him._

"What?" the green teen raised an eyebrow, "Whaddya mean?"

"Like I said, I don't know-"

_Look at him._

Beast Boy reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand, guiding her eyes to face him. The act was so surprisingly bold, Raven couldn't help but take a step back - to which the changeling stepped forward.

"Beast Boy? What are yo-" the demoness was interrupted as his lips crashed into hers suddenly, throwing her off balance and forcing her to grab the fabric of his uniform to keep steady. Startled, she pushed him away and automatically brought her hands to her lips.

"I like _you,_" the changeling, face bright red, stared her head on. "If that's what you were worried about," his eyes widened suddenly, "w-was it?"

Too dumbfounded to respond, Raven just stood there staring at him with a look he couldn't quite place.

"R-Rae? Oh God," Beast Boy panicked, stepping away from her, "I'm sorry! I-"

She closed her eyes and lowered her hand, "Beast Boy-"

"I'M SORRY!" he squealed, hitting the resume button on the control panel rapidly

A hand of black energy whacked the boy upside the head as Raven rubbed her temples, trying to clear her restless mind. Beast Boy wobbled from the impact, slightly dazed, before registering he was still in the elevator with the, presumably, livid half demon.

"R-Raven?"

"...Did you really mean that?"

"Mean wha- oh, _that_. Uhh," Beast Boy gulped, "yeah. Yeah, I did."

She opened her eyes and made eye contact, "Are you sure?"

The changeling raised an eyebrow at her question, "Uhh, duh?"

Raven shot him a pointed look at his lack of eloquence, to which the changeling flinched nervously, "I mean yes! Yes, I'm sure!"

"..."

"..."

Biting her lip, Raven asked the question she was least eager to know the answer to, "What about Terra?

A silence drifted between them as Beast Boy mulled over her question.

Finally, he spoke, "Terra and I are a thing of the past. She wasn't there for me when I needed her; you were." Taking a tentative step towards her, Beast Boy reached up to lower her hood so he could read her facial expression.

Raven attempted to stop him, catching his wrists halfway there, "She's back, though, and I'm… well. I'm who I am. Are you sure about this?"

Beast Boy let out an endearing chuckle, allowing her hands to keep a hold of his wrists so as to feel the contact, "Yeah, Terra's back and yeah, you're Raven. That's why I like you - because you're you."

"But I can't… I can't be like _her_," Raven protested, one of her hands instantly releasing him so as to touch her lips. "It's too dangerous," she explained, "I can't be so carefree all the time."

"Whatever happens, we can work through it like we always have. We're a team," Beast Boy reached up with his free hand to finally lower her hood, revealing the enticing ash-gray skin and mesmerizing violet irises he had come to adore, "right?"

The empath hesitated before nodding slowly, "Yeah. We are."

Leaning in quickly and pulling her down to his height, the changeling planted a quick kiss on her forehead before shooting her his signature grin, "So…."

She broke eye contact, blushing furiously, yet made no attempt to move away from him.

"Does this mean you like me too?" the changeling wriggled his eyebrows.

Raven glanced back at him and suppressed a smile, though the sparkle in her eyes gave away how delighted she really was, "You're a dork."

"Buuuut I'm _your_ dork~"

"Whatever."

**A/N: Wow this song was hard to write for! It kept bringing me back to my high school homecoming dances and I couldn't focus on the pairing itself. Hopefully I did alright - a majority of this oneshot is actually just setting up for the song inspired portion. After researching what a "dark horse" actually was, I realized it would fit Terra/BB/Rae quite well from Rae's standpoint (had they actually been canon in the show). A dark horse is basically an unexpected victor, which would be Raven if she were to ever face up against the Terra x Beast Boy pairing. I didn't include the reactions of their teammates because, honestly, it was just too taxing and after listening to Dark Horse on replay for more than an hour for inspiration, it wasn't too inspirational anymore. Just know that nobody expected Raven to win BB's heart, which is **_**why**_ **she's the dark horse.~**

**Rate &amp; Review? Stay tuned 3**


	4. Girl Crush by Little Big Town

I am no owner of Teen Titans, nor am I affiliated with Little Big Town!

**Girl Crush by Little Big Town**

Raven carefully picked up a worn out penny from her dresser, running her thumb over it's memorable dips and curves. All the memories stored in that little copper painted disc brought her a sense of reprieve from the nightmare she found herself currently drowning in. Looking up, she stared into the bright blue eyes of her teammate.

"Why can't I be like you?" she whispered, reaching up and caressing Terra's sun-kissed cheek. Trailing her fingertips along her jawline, Raven gazed longingly at her natural pink lips. Lips that emitted such a wonderful sound whenever she laughed - lips that smiled back at her, forming a perfect arch that got only more dazzling the wider it became.

The lips that kissed Beast Boy.

Raven retracted her hand and shut her eyes tight, trying to rid the image from her mind.

_Beast Boy and Terra sat there on the couch, game controllers in each hand, howling with competitive banter as the two played a round of Mega Monkeys 4._

"_Got ya!" Terra laughed, nudging him in the side playfully._

_The changeling laughed, his eyes glued to the screen, "Not yet you don't! My skills are too awesome!"_

_At the end of the couch sat the empath, trying hopelessly to distract herself with a good mystery novel. However, her longing to be the one sitting beside him, instead of the geomancer, kept tempting her eyes upwards towards the couple._

"_Oh really?" Terra quickly leaned in and planted a peck on the green teen's lips, leaving him distracted enough for her to beat his high score._

_Beast Boy sat there, completely dumbfounded, as Terra was proclaimed the "WINNER" and his sad little monkey character was crushed by the giant words "LOSER"._

_Raven stared wide-eyed at the exchange before shaking her head and rising abruptly from her spot on the couch._

"_Oh, Raven! Do you wanna play-" the geomancer began, reaching for a third controller when suddenly her carbonated soft drink exploded in a vat of dark energy. The two lovebirds shrieked in surprise, using their hands to shield themselves from the sticky substance._

_Walking briskly away, the empath didn't even grace them with a reply._

Opening her eyes, Raven stared back into the face of her teammate. Tears streamed down Terra's face and her lip quivered in a pout, but despite that and her scrunched up button nose, the geomancer was still flawless. She was a flawless Raven could never obtain.

"Azar… I can't do this," the empath shook her head. Her mind wandered to all the times Terra and Beast Boy had left the tower for, what the changeling dubbed, a night of "pure awesomeness" and the countless times they returned giggling like school kids. Imagining the amount of times that boy said the word "awesome" caused her to shake her head endearingly.

Would he ever see her the way she did him? The empath doubted it. Beast Boy liked girls like Terra, who were beautiful, fun, humorous, and... not Raven. Terra was everything the empath dreamed to be, because if she was anything like her, then her green teammate would have to notice.

Right?

She brought her hand to the geomancer's long blonde hair and ran her fingers through it, setting the locks to frame the girl's face in a picturesque way. The strands appeared to be dipped in gold under the lighting, causing an almost angelic glow to appear around Terra's figure.

No wonder Beast Boy thought she was gorgeous - Raven couldn't help but stare, either.

Thinking of all the times the blond had held her green friend's hand, Raven reached out and matched her palm to Terra's. Without the glove, the girl's fingers were long and slim, delicate but strong. Raven closed her eyes, silently comparing them to her own callused ones. It wasn't fair how Terra's powers revolved around dirt, yet her hands were so well-kempt. It wasn't fair how enamored Beast Boy was with this girl when it was Raven who'd noticed him first.

It just wasn't fair.

With a sigh, Raven looked back into the light blue irises before her, wishing for Terra's perfection to just vanish from the tower. Reaching down to her left ring finger, Raven removed the borrowed holo-ring from her person. She watched as the image of long blonde hair, a sun-kissed complexion, rosy pink lips, and bright blue eyes were replaced with short violet locks, ash-gray skin, a dull expression, and dark blue irises. Staring back at her reflection, the demoness couldn't help but feel her chest explode with the desire to be anyone but herself.

Shaking her head, Raven turned away from the mirror and vowed never to torture herself like this again.

**A/N: I totally apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but the song just laid out a beautiful foundation for this fic and I couldn't help but go with it (not only that, but writing just that one BBxTerra part totally bummed me out). Any more and I feel like it'd be trying too hard - "quality over quantity" I always say! Let me know what you think? This may be my favorite published fic yet, but there's much more to come. I hope you enjoyed it (especially the anon who requested it)!**

**Rate &amp; Review? Stay tuned! (:**


	5. In Just A Moment's Time by Skullgirls

I don't own the Teen Titans and I am not affiliated with Skullgirls.

In Just A Moment's Time by Skullgirls

"Ba dum, da doo da doo da doo do do~"

Raven glared from over the rim of her novel at her boyfriend, unamused at his antics.

"Why so down tonight?" Beast Boy sang, flopping down on the couch beside the empath.

"Beast Boy-"

"Just another day that didn't go your way?" the changeling draped his arm across her shoulders, nonchalantly taking her book from her grasp and flashing her his toothy grin.

Opening her mouth in protest, Beast Boy put his finger to her lips, promptly shushing the demoness, "Well, don't you make a sigh!"

"What are you-" Raven was suddenly lifted from her spot on the couch as her boyfriend stood, pulling her along with him.

"Just take my hand," he sang, spinning her in a circle, "don't toss and turn~"

Narrowing her eyebrows, Raven attempted to push away from him, "I'm serious-"

"Let's just lie awake," the empath was pulled into a backward embrace with Beast Boy's arms wrapped around her, "in just a moment's time, you'll wonder why-"

"I ever agreed to date you?" Raven deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

"Ever thought you'd look for more than you got!" He kissed her cheek and grinned, "'Cause baby you've got you and me."

"Wonderful."

Beast Boy tightened their embrace lovingly, "I'm gonna hold ya tight," before spinning her out again, "through the night!" and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "The bed bugs better hope that I don't bite."

The empath shook her head, though a blush tinged her cheeks a light pink.

"While you're countin' sheep in your head~" he cooed. "It's time to hit the sack," the changeling sang before releasing her hand and karate chopping the air, "Ka-pow attack!"

Raven stifled a laugh; what in the world was he doing?

"Smack those troubles down!" Beast Boy carolled, "K.O. they're dowwwn~" he purred, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Are you done?" she raised an eyebrow.

The green titan grinned mischieviously, "Almost." Beast Boy whispered in her ear, "I'm the king and you're the pawn."

His girlfriend scoffed incredulously, "Pawn? Really now?"

"We're the perfect pair!" he bellowed, suddenly dropping her into a dip.

The blue-clad demoness let out a surprised yelp, clinging to him, prior to shooting him a glare.

"You've made the right mistake. Choose me," he crooned in her ear, sending chills up her spine and cutting off her snarky comment, "instead of constant heartbreak."

Standing upright once more, Raven brushed her sleeves off in an attempt to calm the goosebumps.

Beast Boy smiled at her, eliciting a forced stoic expression from his partner. "Aww, Rae, don't be such a grump!" he laughed, taking her hand in his.

"Well, you did interrupt my reading," she mused, trying hard not to return the smile, "and coerce me into dancing." The demoness intertwined their fingers, only to be pulled into his arms.

The glare at being hauled around again caused the changeling to chuckle nervously, "Sorry Rae. Can't I dance with my girlfriend?"

"Not if you're going to toss her around everywhere. What song is that, anyway?" she inquired, resting her head on his shoulder.

Beast Boy hummed the tune, swaying side to side with the empath in his arms, "Some song from a videogame Cy bought."

"A videogame?" she scoffed, albeit endearingly, "Of course."

"Hey, it's a good song!" he defended half-heartedly, though he did enjoy the soundtrack, "Reminds me of us."

The empath simply hummed in agreement, deciding to placate her boyfriend, "You do realize a good handful of the lyrics were referring to sex, right?"

The boy visibly paled, "They were?"

"Most likely, yeah," she mused, entertained by his naivety.

"W-well…" he couldn't think up an out, so opted to just break out into song again, "In just a moment's time, you'll wonder why you-"

"Not again," she groaned, smacking him lightly upside the head.

Beast Boy grinned playfully at her, "Ever thought you'd ever look for more, than you got! 'Cause baby, you," He leaned in and touched foreheads with her.

Raven blushed mildly before leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, "We've got you and me."

His face lit up at his girlfriend's words before leaning in once more for something a little bit sweeter.

A/N: AHHHH I loved this! BBRae and this song was just too cute! AHHH! I was imagining this whole thing in my head as like, an actual video clip or something *dies* and was smiling like a dork the whole time while writing this. Hopefully it's not OOC at the end - I tried to keep Raven in character as much as I could, but the fluff overwhelmed me. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

Rate &amp; Review? Stay tuned~


	6. Intoxicated by The Cab

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans nor am I affiliated with The Cab and their music.

**A/N: I AM BACK! Whew, school has been kicking my butt. Who knew college was so hard? Erm, heh, um… anyway, this songfic was requested by PoptartLegit. So, PoptartLegit, I hope you (and everyone else reading) enjoys. Thanks!**

**Intoxicated by The Cab**

"Purple," he said, "definitely purple."

The demoness raised a sceptic eyebrow, "That's a color, Beast Boy."

He paused, "Oh. Right, heh. Well, you'd still be purple."

"Okay then," Raven took a sip of her tea. _Apparently he can smell colors now, _she rolled her eyes, _why do I even bother? _The scent of honey and ginger wafted up from her cup, lightly caressing her senses, and relaxed her. Even with Robin's tough new training regime, Starfire's insistence on venturing to the "mall of shopping", Cyborg's over boisterous temperament, and Beast Boy's… well, his newfound ability to detect the scent of a _color_, Raven still found herself at peace within their tower.

That is, until she felt something warm press against her neck. "What the-" she snapped, leaning away from her teammate, "Beast Boy, what are you doing?"

The changeling blinked, his jaw dropping slightly.

She waited for an explanation, bringing her fingers up to touch the spot his lips had touched.

"I, uh," his face heated up and he scooted back, away from her, "U-uh. S-Sorry! It's not what you think!"

"Then _what_, exactly, is it?" she seethed, narrowing her eyebrows.

Beast Boy scanned the room quickly, his eyes searching for the closest escape route. "Y-You just, uh," he stammered, crawling back towards the opposite arm of the couch, "smell really good."

_He was just smelling me? _Raven paused, eying him warily, and then glanced down at her mug of tea. "I thought you said I smelled like the color purple," she wondered how in the world honey and ginger would remind someone of a cool color.

Blushing something furious, the changeling shrugged and let out a strained chuckle. "Y-Yeah, uh… you do, and, well… hey Rae?"

"_Raven."_

"Uh… right. Raven. You aren't going to kill me for sniffing you, right?"

She sighed and took another sip of her drink. "No, but don't do it again," she murmured.

Beast Boy let out a relieved sigh, sliding back down onto the cushion.

They sat in silence, the demoness slowly consuming her aromatic concoction and the changeling trying not to get caught staring. Eventually, Raven narrowed her eyebrows and set the mug in her lap, "Beast Boy."

"Yes?" his eyes went wide and he looked away, suddenly fascinated by the worn stitching in the leather couch's seams.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Me?" Beast Boy let out a laugh too vociferous to be genuine, running his gloved fingers along the black thread, "I wasn't staring."

She watched him and sighed heavily. _He's such a headache_, the demoness brought the cup to her lips again.

It was then that Beast Boy spared her a glance, noting the 'Keep Calm and Drink Tea' mug in her hands. His mouth formed a little 'o' of comprehension and in the blink of an eye, he was on the other side of her drink, staring down into it.

"Gah!" Raven scooted back, nearly splashing the tea all over her leotard when the arm of the couch prevented her from moving too far. "Beast Boy-" she seethed, but froze at the revelation of how close their faces were.

He looked into her eyes, his own sparkling with mischief and wonder. "That's it!" the changeling declared, "What kind of tea is that?"

"Um," she blinked, cheeks tinting red, "honey and ginger." She noticed his nose flare, inhaling the scent.

"Smells like purple."

The demoness scoffed incredulously, staring him down despite the proximity breach, "What's with you and the color purple?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment, the turning cogs in his mind showing right through to his expression, before shrugging. "I'm not sure," he admitted, "something about the color just seems to fit, I guess."

"I see."

He glanced at the cup, hovering just below her lips.

She waited, resisting the urge to squirm under his gaze, "What?"

"Can I try some?"

"Uh…"

"Please? Pretty please?" he pouted, fang protruding, and leaned closer.

Her eyes widened and she pushed the cup towards him; anything to get him out of her face.

The boy sat back on his feet, taking the mug as he did so. "Sweet, heh," he brought it to his lips and took a big gulp.

"Wait, it's-"

"AUGH!" he spit it back out into the mug, a few droplets of too-hot-for-Beast-Boy tea splashing onto his gloves, "That was hot!"

Raven took a deep breath, resisting the urge to teleport him out in the middle of the bay, and shook her head. "Of course it is, it's _tea. _Did you think I drank it cold?" the girl took the cup from him and set it on the coffee table, rendering it undrinkable now. No way was she going to drink his backwash.

Tongue scalded and spirits dimmed, the changeling huffed and crossed his arms, "Coulda warned me, Rae."

She closed her eyes, "_Raven_. My name is _Raven."_

"Erm, right. My bad," he smiled sheepishly, "Uh, Raven?"

She raised an eyebrow, bringing her knees closer towards her chest so as not to brush against him involuntarily.

The changeling chuckled a bit, nervous as always, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What?"

"Uhm, can I try it again?"

Raven glanced at the discarded mug beside them. _You already spat into it, moron. Of course you can. _"Yeah," she shrugged lightly.

He nodded, reaching for the cup, then paused. "Raven?" dropping his arm, the boy bit his lip and glanced at her.

She raised both eyebrows minutely, curiously, wishing he'd just leave already. _Well, no, _the demoness corrected herself, _I wish he wouldn't have ruined my tea._

The changeling sat upright and looked at her fully, garnering her attention. It was quiet while green eyes bore into violet. Violet. _Violet. _Beast Boy blinked, then smiled genuinely and let out a chuckle, "So _that's_ purple…"

"What?"

"Nothing, uh…"

She waited, skin crawling with nerves at the way he looked at her. Raven couldn't help but try to scoot farther away, her back pressing deeply into the arm of the couch. Something about his gaze made her want to run.

Beast Boy leaned forward, placing one hand on the cushion beside her thigh.

Yet, at the same time, it kept kept her rooted to the spot.

He paused mere inches from her face, able to pick up the trace of honey and ginger in the air, and dropped his eyes to her lips.

"B-Beast Boy?"

His other gloved hand cupped her cheek, it's leathery thumb dragging slowly across her skin and sending chills up her spine.

Raven's heart threatened to beat out of her chest, the incessant thumping shortening her breath, and she considered phasing away into the couch. But as his lips hovered so close to hers, mouth parted just enough for her to see that infamous fang poking up from the bottom, she realized that she didn't want to. She didn't want to leave. Instead, the demoness closed her eyes and waited for what came next.

Beast Boy took a deep breath, finally closing the distance between them.

Their senses ran rampant with the combination of stale pizza, honey, and ginger. His lips, chapped and dry, brushed against her perfectly smoothed ones in a delicate peck. Beast Boy lingered there, mouths pressed lightly together, not entirely sure of what to do next.

And scared shitless.

Slowly, he went to pull away - but was stopped when her fist grabbed hold of the front of his shirt. She balled up the material, eyes still closed, and murmured something under her breath only his super hearing could catch.

"Oh, um…" his face lit up in a furious blush.

She knitted her eyebrows together in frustration, speaking low, "_I said,_ if you're going to kiss me, do it right."

He nodded meekly, leaning towards her once more and grazing her lips. Beast Boy's eyes widened when she pulled him closer, using both hands to grasp his uniform, and began to rhythmically move her mouth against his. Hesitantly, the changeling followed her lead.

Raven's skin flushed even more as her teammate swept his fingers through her hair, resting at the nape of her neck. She tilted her head and deepened the kiss, though still found herself surprised when his tongue slipped into her mouth.

Both of them paused, taken aback by the changeling's forwardness. Raven tensed up a bit and Beast Boy wondered, frantically, if he'd made the wrong move. His string of thought was interrupted when the gesture was returned, albeit cautiously. Slowly, as their tongues intertwined and lips meshed together, his eyes closed so he could savor the moment. Her kiss was sweet, in an oddly sharp kind of way, and made his body feel like it was on fire.

Eventually, the demoness released her hold on his shirt and snaked her hands up to clasp around the back of his neck. Absent-mindedly, the girl ran her fingers through his choppy green hair. It was coarse and not necessarily soft, but she played with the strands, regardless.

"Mmm'ey," Beast Boy murmured against her lips.

She froze at the sound of his voice: that childish, pre-pubescent sound he'd yet to fully grow out of, and her eyes flew open. She was kissing Beast Boy. _The_ Beast Boy, resident prankster of Titans' Tower who made it his goal in life to bother her every single day.

Beast Boy stopped, too, though lingered long enough to see if she was going to continue. When the answer was no, he pulled away slowly. Raven's face was lit aflame, the blush so prominent it probably reached her ears, and the girl took heavy breaths. Her lips, swollen and shined by the kiss, caught his attention and he wanted nothing more than to lean back down to meet them.

Raven stared at him, caught between wonderfully bewildered and utterly horrified, and brought her arms back to her sides. What had she _done?_

He sat back, wiping the moisture from his lips. "U-Um," the changeling cleared his throat, "did I, uh, do something wrong?"

Blinking away the surprise - or at least, most of it - her eyes softened and she looked down at her hands. "No," her voice was quiet, unsure, "not really."

"Not really?"

The demoness bit the inside of her cheek, "No. Not at all. That was, um… nice."

His face lit up, "Really?" before dropping into confusion, "Then, uh, why'd you stop?"

She hesitated, uncertain of how to explain.

"...Raven?"

"It's just," the girl looked up at bit, focusing on the wrinkles she put in the front of his uniform, "a lot to take in, I guess."

Beast Boy nodded in understanding, rubbing the back of his neck and wishing her hands were still clasped there, "I got ya. Yeah, um… it, uh… It was good, though."

A dark eyebrow raised, curious but not overtly so.

"It was like… uhm… it reminded me of-"

"Purple?"

At that, he smiled, "Yeah. Reminded me of the color purple."

She smiled, too, and finally looked up at him. Her eyes projected the longing her heart felt to be close to him again, despite her brain's protests, and it was like they were back at square one all over again.

The changeling saw his own desire reflected in her eyes. He bit his lip.

"...Do you wan-"

"Yes!" he blurted out, leaning in to her again, "God, yes."

Raven met him in the middle, their lips crashing together in a desperate mess, and tangled her fingers through his hair once more. His arms slid into her cloak to wrap around her waist. With some semi-sloppy, amateurish maneuvering, Beast Boy pulled her into his lap; the demoness' legs straddled him against the back of the couch, pinning him in place.

Her heart nearly leapt through her chest, but she ignored that - along with the chaos of butterflies in her stomach. It was a miracle her powers hadn't gone haywire, yet.

Beast Boy moved his lips to the side of her mouth and kissed along her jawline, mimicking all of the romantic comedies their alien teammate had made him suffer through. As his breath tickled the corner of her jaw, Raven sucked in a breath of air.

_At least those movies were good for something, _he grinned against her skin, trailing pecks down to the hem of her leotard collar. The two were so distracted - Raven, by the way his lips felt on her neck and Beast Boy, in how each mark he left on her would remind him it was real - they hardly noticed Raven's tea mug, along with various other household objects, lift violently into the air. Beast Boy bit down teasingly, a playful nip, and the cup exploded beside them. The two jumped in fright.

Raven looked behind them, porcelain pieces littering the floor, and frowned.

"Gah!" the changeling opened his eyes and peered over too. His teammate turned to him, her eyes white from an emotional power surge, and he shrunk further into the couch with a sheepish grin.

She huffed, reaching up to the tender spot he'd nipped at and was surprised to find several large bumps. "What did you do?" Raven gawked, running her fingers over the raised skin.

Beast Boy chuckled nervously, "D-Don't worry about it, Rae."

The demoness gave him a sharp look at the nickname before brushing it off with an endearing roll of her eyes. She lowered her hands to his chest and gazed down at him, not unaware of his thumb drawing circles on one of her bare thighs.

"S-So…"

"So."

"What'd you think?" he grinned cheekily up at her, fang and all.

Cheeks tinted red, Raven offered him a small smile. She leaned down and rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes, "It was…"

"Purple?" she snorted in amusement.

"I was going to say intoxicating, but sure… it was purple."


End file.
